


Chicken Soup Struggles

by Sadlyamundane



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, sick Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: Carlos is not sick, he's not. His eyes are just itchy, his body only aches a little and he's definitely not feeling light headed and disoriented."Baby, you don't look so good" TK leans against the bathroom door and washes his boyfriend through the mirror, puffy eyes, red nose and all.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Chicken Soup Struggles

Carlos is not sick, he's not. His eyes are just itchy, his body only aches a little and he's definitely not feeling light headed and disoriented.

"Baby, you don't look so good" TK leans against the bathroom door and washes his boyfriend through the mirror, puffy eyes, red nose and all.

"Mhm you weren't saying that last night" Carlos' words holds no heat, he's scrunching his face in the cutest way possible, trying hard to hold on his sneeze. 

"Actually really wasn't" TK grinned and handed Carlos a towel to sneeze in. He had been on shift all night. Just coming to cheek on Carlos after his partner had told Michelle that he wasn't feeling well. "I think your fever is making you delirious"

"And you're delicious" Carlos' smile is loopy, his curls is loose in a way TK has hardly seen before. 

"Okay sicky, back to bed" TK chuckles and dodges out of the way when Carlos leans in for a kiss. Carlos pouts and TK can't help but fall a little more in love with the man in front of him. 

"I have to go to work" 

"No-no, you're coming back to bed" TK wrapped his arm around Carlos to steady him before walking him to the bedroom. 

"Baby" Carlos protested, his persistency was adorably annoying and TK was very close to caving. 

"Michelle would kill me if I let you leave this apartment" 

Carlos mumbles his disagreement with that idea all the way to bed. It didn't take long after TK got him to settle down and medicated that he fell asleep. 

For the five months they have been dating, TK now realizes that he had only been in Carlos' kitchen to help do the dishes, Carlos was definitely the cook between the two of them. He had some ideas of where things were but to actually cook was a little out of his comfort zone. 

It took reading through several lengthy recipes ( why does every food blogger feel the need to write out her life history before giving him unclear instructions?) before he found the one for a simple and easy chicken soups that he really couldn't butcher.

An hour later, the headache has subsided and Carlos' body didn't scream with every movement. He follows the sound of TK's singing to the kitchen. The mess was something he'd deal with when his mind wasn't muddled and dozy. "What's going on here?" He snakes his arm around TK's waist. 

"Oh-shit" TK practically jumped out of his skin "baby, why are you out of bed?"

"Mhm I missed you"

"Liar" TK rolled his eyes "get back in bed, I'm making you soup" 

Carlos looked over TKs shoulder to see into the pot "um what kinda soup you making gorgeous?"

"Chicken soup, feels great right?"

Carlos nodded, regrettably setting off his headache again. "Ugh" he groaned and buried his face in the crock of TKs neck, taking a deep breath of his boyfriends scent to calm him. 

"Back to bed or at least the couch"

"Couch" 

TK turned the stove on and got to the bowl for the soup. "Tada" he presented the tray to Carlos "I've successfully cooked something for the first time in my life" 

"Fireman and a chef, when did I get so lucky?" Carlos sat up a little and TK set the tray on his lap.

"Soup first and then these pills Michelle dropped off." 

"Did she fuss about how I need to take more than one day off?" Carlos asked and TK nodded "did you agree?" One look from TK is all the confirmation Carlos needs. "One more day and then I'm going back to work"

"Fine, I'm not going to fight you" TK stuck his tongue out to Carlos "I'll call Michelle to do it for me, now eat"

Carlos looks down at the soup in question, he could tell a lot of effort went in making it. "Thanks babe" the soup in question looked pretty questionable, he could tell there was some chicken in it, maybe some carrots but beyond that it was hard to tell.

TK sat on the ground besides Carlos, eager to help in whatever he needed. Plus he got to see his boyfriend eat something he made.

Carlos tentatively lifted the spoon to his mouth, instantly the overwhelming taste of salt filled his mouth. 

"So how is it?" TK asked with a bright smile and Carlos doesn't know how he can break his boyfriends heart.

"It's great baby but I'm not really hungry" 

"It's bad isn't it?"

"N-no it's delicious" Carlos shoved another spoon full into his mouth. He prayed for his blood pressure. "It's so tasty" 

"Glad you liked it, you do not know how much stories about Linda's grandkids I had to read before I could find this recipe"

Carlos' heart thumped in his chest at just the thought of how much TK cared for him, well he hoped that was the feeling and not a heart attack from the salt intake. 

"You're making a face" TKs comment drew back, he had realized he had grimaced while taking the third spoon full of soup 

"I'm not" he lied "I'm just enjoying the soup"

"You're liar Reyes, let me try that" TK almost puked "baby this is disgusting"

"I know" Carlos laid his head back, TKs shirking wasn't helping his headache.

"Why did you eat that?" 

"Because you made it" Carlos reached out for TKs hand "A for effort right?"

"Right" TK wasn't convinced "I'll call for some soup from that restaurant recommend" 

"Tyler, you don't have to. I'm okay" Carlos attempted to get up but almost collapsed back down.

"You were saying?" 

"Fine but I'm banning you from the kitchen the moment I'm stable"

"No doubt you will" TK placed a kiss on Carlos' forehead. After he had placed the order for something edible for both of them, TK headed to the kitchen, the sight of the mess that greeted him made him hope that Carlos' kitchen ban extended to washing dishes.


End file.
